


Extellatchi Troubles

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Jinako decided to try a small step into getting used to others around her. A digital pet is training for a real pet right?
Relationships: Jinako Carigiri/Karna | Lancer
Kudos: 2





	Extellatchi Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Jinako looked over at her empty room, the collection of games and assortment of entertainment was in a controlled mess. The plates and snack wrappers were on one side of a table ready for cleaning within the next hour, or as soon as she finished off this last level in her game. 

The rest of her cleaning was already done before she picked up her latest game she only just started yesterday. 

Jinako ... hated to admit it, but she wanted some real contact. 

Not human, but maybe a pet.

"Real pets take up a lot of work and die if you make a mistake, the Great Jinako is not willing to be the death of a fuzzy bunny rabbit." Jinako muttered to herself as she sipped her fruit punch. She wanted a small pet to take care of, something cute and fluffy that wasn't a stuffed animal. 

She had been going over her finances for the last week, she could afford one if she changed her diet. The last week was a test on buying cheaper, but healthier things to see if she could manage without the amount of snacks she had been accustomed to in the years she ... she had since then.

Maybe she just wasn't ready for a real pet.

"I could have a test pet." Jinako said the idea out loud to test if she liked the idea. Jinako hadn't cared about looking odd by speaking out loud to herself, it was something she had done every time there wasn't music playing loud enough behind her. 

The internet web browser loaded up a few suggestions on just what type of games could substitute for a pet for a small fee. 

So many of them were for the computer.

...not this one, maybe, maybe, no, and yes.

This one would work!

"Extellatchi sounds like a fun one. All I have to do is remember to feed them and take them for walks right? That's what you do with those handheld things." Jinako could carry them with her and check on them every time she finished ten fights, or something on her games. She could check up on them after a movie, or two episodes of anime. 

It would remind her to pay attention until it was second nature and then she could look up puppies... or kittens. 

She could have her fluffy pet then.

"All I have to do is keep the game pet alive for three months in a row and the Great Jinako can reward herself with a pet." 

.

* * *

.

"The Great Jinako remembers telling you that she wished you were real enough to talk back, she didn't believe you _could_ do that." 

The small handheld pet that actually was called some Servant instead of a fluffy animal came in when she hit on the delivery. She had talked to it, remembered to feed it, and had managed to somehow not kill him like the reviews on the internet said happened half of the time within the first week. 

Jinako knew she was one of the best gamers; it really was great practice for a real pet. 

........but she looked over to the red fluff cape and skin tight body suit on the pale skinned and haired man in front of her that wasn't here ten minutes ago. In fact, he looked remarkably like her Servant in the game pet.

Right in the same spot where her game was.

"At least you come with fluffy, Launcher." 


End file.
